How to Break a Heart
by Quill77
Summary: Harry left, after the war, and broke Ginny's heart. And now, six years later, he's back, throwing chaos into Ginny's life. They love each other, yes, but is that enough? Rated M for some explicit content, but it will mostly be T! Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Neville/Luna. Chapter IV up!
1. Chapter I: Ginny

**A/N: Well, I was reading some stuff, and I thought, "That's a good idea!" So I decided to do a story! I have chapter I now, but I will be posting chapter II soon! Sorry for the short chapter, it is necessary!**

**PS: Looking for beta(s)! Thanks!**

**Chapter I: Ginny **

_Harry,_  
_ You said you'd never let me go, but now...honestly, I don't know what's going on. I'm alone, in this empty house full of the words never said. The house is what really gets me, cutting away at my sanity over all these years. Not the whispers, or the stares, or the glances of pity. The house. The hallways, echoing with the words I murmured, seem to haunt me. I can't even force myself to enter the bedrooms...where our love shone the brightest. You were so good to me, Harry...until you left._  
_ I still worry that it was me that caused you to leave. It was me, wasn't it? You just couldn't handle being with such a little girl...your best friend's sister...when you could have any woman—any woman, Harry—so why would you waste your time with me? _  
_ And where are you now, Harry? Are you traveling the world, staying in places where your name has not been heard? For you will not find any—your name is known throughout the world. Are you living as a muggle, drowning your sorrows in alcohol? Or are you simply hiding from me, too cowardly to come back and claim what was already yours? _  
_ Although I'm afraid it won't be yours much longer. I don't know how much longer I can wait for you, Harry. It has been six years since you left me, six years exactly. And no owls, no post, no contact whatsoever. So Harry, I think I'm going to have to accept it: you're not coming back. I love you, Harry, I always will; but it is time for me to move on._

_Goodbye, Harry._

_Ginny_

She stared at the letter, quivering, the quill still held lightly in her hand. Gray light trickled in between the closed curtains, as the sun rose behind the clouds. It had been six years, yes, and she knew that it was time to move on. So with trembling fingers, she tied the letter to her owl's foot and whispered one word: "Harry," as the owl flew off.  
One single thought resounded in her brain as she slipped downstairs to eat.  
Just a single thought, pounding against her brain, resounding throughout her mind.

_Goodbye, Harry._

_Goodbye, Harry._

_Goodbye, Harry._


	2. Chapter II: Harry

**A/N: So here's chapter II! Still looking for a beta or two? Please PM me! Also, review!**

**Chapter II: Harry**

Harry stood atop a balcony, in some muggle city somewhere, watching smoke curl into the air. Beside him stood a table piled high with letters, and in front of him? A fire. He watched the smoke curl into the air, and felt a stab of sadistic satisfaction at the letters of his loved ones burning, just like his heart.  
He knew he was turning mad, going crazy, and _he didn't give a fuck._ That was the difference between Old Harry and New Harry. Old Harry cared. New Harry...didn't. At least, that's what he told himself.  
He was jolted out of his thoughts by an owl winging its way through the smoke. Harry glared resentfully at it as it dropped its letter in his lap, but suddenly stopped as he realized the sender. Ginny. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. His sweet Ginny, his perfect Ginny. Slowly, warily of what he was about to read, Harry broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. It read:

_Harry,  
You said you'd never let me go, but now...honestly, I don't know what's going on. I'm alone, in this empty house full of the words never said. The house is what really gets me, cutting away at my sanity over all these years. Not the whispers, or the stares, or the glances of pity. The house. The hallways, echoing with the words I murmured, seem to haunt me. I can't even force myself to enter the bedrooms...where our love shone the brightest. You were so good to me, Harry...until you left.  
I still worry that it was me that caused you to leave. It was me, wasn't it? You just couldn't handle being with such a little girl...your best friend's sister...when you could have any woman—any woman, Harry—so why would you waste your time with me?  
And where are you now, Harry? Are you traveling the world, staying in places where your name has not been heard? For you will not find any—your name is known throughout the world. Are you living as a muggle, drowning your sorrows in alcohol? Or are you simply hiding from me, too cowardly to come back and claim what was already yours?  
Although I'm afraid it won't be yours much longer. I don't know how much longer I can wait for you, Harry. It has been six years since you left me, six years exactly. And no owls, no post, no contact whatsoever. So Harry, I think I'm going to have to accept it: you're not coming back. I love you, Harry, I always will; but it is time for me to move on._

_Goodbye, Harry._

_Ginny  
_  
One word slipped out of Harry's mouth as he read the letter. "Shit."  
His Ginny. His perfect Ginny. His beautiful Ginny, who loved him almost as much as he loved her, was giving up on him? Had he hurt her that much by leaving? The answer was simple: yes. And she was broken, not the same Ginny. But one thing was clear: he had to go back. He had to get Ginny back. He had to fix her, before it was too late. Before it was too late to get her back. "Ginny!" he cried into the open air, screaming at fate. "Ginny, Ginny, I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter III: Hermione

**A/N: Chapter III! Hope you like it, it's from Hermione's perspective. Still looking for beta(s), please volunteer! And for the rest of you, please review, follow and favorite!**

**Chapter III: Hermione**

Hermione stood at the sink, washing dishes in the morning light. It would have been simpler to do them by magic, but this felt better. Calmer, somehow. As if by returning to her muggle roots could erase her wizarding world problems. As if they could solve—

"Morning, 'Mione," a voice said behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Ron!" she cried a little wildly, spinning around startled.

Ron narrowed his eyes but didn't comment on her over-enthusiastic greeting. He plopped himself into a chair and grabbed the Daily Prophet. "Another article about Harry's absence," Ron muttered angrily. "By that crazy bat, Romilda Vane," he added.

"Didn't she try to give Harry a love potion in our sixth year?" Hermione asked, coming over with a plate of pancakes. "And didn't you eat them and then get poisoned?"

Ron flushed red. "Yes," he said. "Which is why I hate her."

"Don't be like that, Ron," Hermione complained, but she was smiling. "I hate her too, you know. But back to Harry. How long has it been, now?"

"Six years," Ron said around his pancakes. "Exactly. That's why she has a front page article, that bat." He passed the newspaper to his wife.

"Woah," Hermione murmured as she took in the flashing headline: "Wizarding Hero Harry Potter Still Absent." She scanned the article and turned to Ron. "I do feel bad for Ginny though, having to deal with the press and missing Harry."

"She shouldn't have been dating in the first place," Ron replied, as he wolfed down the rest of his pancakes and checked his watch. "Whoops—I gotta go, Auror business, you know— especially with our Head being on vacation..."

"It's fine, dear," Hermione said, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Have a good day!"

"See you this evening, honey!" Ron called as he took down the anti-apparation wards and Apparated out.

"Okay, Hermione," the brunette murmured to herself, trudging up the stairs. "You need to finish chapters five and six before lunch and then-woah!" she exclaimed as she thought she saw someone running outside the window. "Probably a cat," she said to no one, to calm herself down. "You're getting paranoid, Hermione. Why would anyone be out here? Exactly. So come on, let's work on chapter five..."

But Hermione wasn't being paranoid. Just as she was settling down to write, she heard a crack, and realized with a sinking feeling that she had forgotten to put up the anti-apparation wards.

Grabbing her wand, the witch slowly slipped down the stairs, her breathing heavy. As she edged into the kitchen, Hermione saw something that would have shocked her even more than Voldemort come back to life.

"Harry?!"

The man was lying on her kitchen floor, missing something, for he was covered in blood. "Harry, what happened?"

"Splinched—myself," he ground out. "Haven't—apparated—for—a while."

"What are you missing?"

"My—leg—outside—the—Auror—office."

"Okay. I'll be right back, one moment," Hermione replied as she Apparated. Blood had always sickened her but the witch steeled herself and picked up his leg, and Apparated back. "Here," she murmured and waved her wand to reattach Harry's limb. "Better?" Hermione asked.

"Much," Harry replied and Hermione was suddenly reminded of their time together hunting Horcruxes. Ah, the good old days when they knew what was right and what was was wrong.

"C'mon, Harry, up you get," Hermione said briskly, trying to forget that dark time without Ron. With Harry leaning on her, she murmured, "_Scourgify,_" pointing her wand at the blood-covered floor. "You can use my shower," Hermione continued, helping him up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Um...do you need my help with..."

"No, no, I'll be fine," Harry stopped her. "Thanks...I'll be out in fifteen minutes and explain everything, 'kay?"

Hermione nodded and backed out of the bathroom, her mind awhirl. Part of her was happy that Harry was back, but then she didn't know how Ginny would react, and then Ron would either get mad, or follow Harry around like a lost puppy. And should she tell Ginny, or should she wait and let Harry explain? And if Ron got mad—more like jealous, anyway, jealous of their close relationship—what would it do to their already fragile marriage? Would it break, or just bend? What should she do?

All of these questions, all without answers, cause the brunette to be cast nearly immobile until Harry returned. "'Mione?" he asked. "'Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yeah—yeah, I'm fine. Um, could you explain now?"

Hurt flashed through Harry's eyes, but he did explain. "As you know, I left after the battle. I Apparated to—somewhere, I don't know—and snapped my wand. I didn't want any connection to the creature that was Voldemort. And then, I Apparated to the nearest muggle airport and flew to somewhere. I don't know where I went. I traveled places, sleeping around, drowning myself in alcohol. I-I, erm, didn't actually think about you guys. I just—went. I left, and didn't think about the consequences, and I'm sorry. And...I decided that I love Ginny. I do, I swear."

Hermione's eyes were dark with anger. "And what caused you to come back?"

Harry shrugged, and glanced around. "I decided it was time."

At that, Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I know you like that back of my hand, Harry. At least, I though I did..."

"Okay, fine. I, well, I got a letter from Ginny."

"She's been writing you letters for years."

"She has?"

"She has. Every year on the second of May, the day you left her. I don't know why you didn't get the others."

"I need to see her. Will you take me to her?" Harry's pleading face proved too hard for Hermione to resist.

"Fine. But I'm warning you—she's not going to take it well. You'd better be careful. You broke her heart. Now, if what you said is true, she might break yours."


	4. Chapter IV: Ginny

**A/N: Here's chapter IV! Slight lemon in this chapter, by the way! It's my first lemon, so we'll see how that goes. Skip if you want, I'll probably do a brief summary at the beginning of the next chapter. Oh, and the clothes:  
Ginny's dress: lghttp. 808773/magento/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image /420x630/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/l/clot hing-dress-jj1-2901sqblacksilver_ **

**Hermione's dress: images/herve-leger-sweetheart-signature-halter-ban dage-dress-purple-201301111910140672_s.!jpg**

**^^take out the spaces, and replace the.'s with periods. Thanks!**

**Chapter IV: Ginny**

Ginny awoke, and came to be aware that her head was resting on a hard surface. Raising her head off the kitchen table, Ginny blinked her bleary eyes and took in the empty bottle of Firewhisky on the counter. That accounted for her killer headache. But then...why had she needed alcohol? She hadn't needed it for years, not since she started to block out the things with Harry...

Ginny wobbled over to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out an empty bottle of hangover potion. And then another. And another. She cleared out the cabinet, searching for her hangover potion, but didn't find it. It seemed that she would have to do it the muggle way.

She made her way slowly up the stairs, turned on the shower, stripped, and collapsed into the stream of icy water. At least the Firewhisky had worked. For what she couldn't remember, she should be glad not to. It probably had something to do with Harry—and Merlin knew she wanted nothing to do with that. She was done with him. Finished. She had been hung up over him for the past six years, and it was time to move on. She didn't care. At least—

Rring!

The doorbell suddenly set off, and Ginny took savage pleasure in not answering it. It rang again, and finally a shout was heard by the red-head: "Ginny! It's Hermione!"

_Fuck_, Ginny thought. She wrapped herself in a towel, wondering why Hermione didn't just Apparate in like usual. With her long hair hanging loose down her back, Ginny opened the door to her house. "Hey, Hermio—"

_Harry_, was Ginny's first conscious thought as she told herself to breathe again. Harry was back. He was actually here. He had come back—he had actually come back for her.

As Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, all the pain and misery of the past six years came sweeping over her at once. The shock of realizing he was gone. The pain of missing him. And the emptiness that filled her over the years, eating away at her insides, 'till she became naught but a shell. Half of her had been missing, searching for Harry, leaving her body half-inhabited. Her vacant eyes were lifeless and bare, her once-brilliant mind deserted.

Ginny couldn't do it. She couldn't. She couldn't let it happen again, let him leave her, and return to her own personal hell where she had lived for the past six years.

So Ginny made the decision to protect herself. She slammed the door. Bolting it shut, the girl fell to the floor, sobbing. Crying for the loss of Harry. Crying for the chance to hold him in her arms. Wishing there was a way to let him into her love again. But she couldn't. Oh, no, not Ginny. There was no way to forget what he did to her, and she couldn't do it.

Behind her, she could hear Hermione's muffled shouts, and they eventually faded into nothing. Thank god. Ginny didn't need anyone to try to convince her to choose Harry. I'm over him, she told herself. He means nothing, she convinced herself as she lay crumpled on the floor. Fifteen minutes passed...then a half hour...Ginny lay on the floor in the hall for minutes—hours, maybe, and soon became aware of hands stroking her back, and a soft, murmuring voice.

"Ginny—Ginny, are you okay—come on, Ginny, you'll be alright—I'm sorry, so sorry—he's gone, come on, up you get, there's a good girl, c'mon, let's do something to cheer you up..." Ginny found herself responding to Hermione's instructions, leaning on her friend up the stairs. But the girl was lifeless, limp, her eyes dull and vacant.

"We're going out," Hermione announced. "You need it—you haven't been out in months, there's a new muggle club we'll go to, do you have an outfit?"

Ginny mutely shook her head, hoping it would derail her friend's plan, but Hermione simply Apparated them to her house and lent Ginny a dress. An hour later, the friends exited the house into the sunset, Ginny dressed in a black strapless mini-dress, and Hermione wearing a short purple bandage dress, both accompanied with black heels.

The pair Apparated to an alleyway near a doorway with a neon sign reading "Club Dante," named for the street it was on. Music blasted from the open doors into the darkness, and the sound of laughter echoed into the street. "Let's go!" Hermione cried, pulling Ginny into the smoky bar. "Step one: get drunk," she explained, as she pulled out some muggle money and handed it to the barman. "Two vodkas, please."

The barman, a great lumbering giant, eyed her form appreciatively. "Comin' right up."

Hermione turned her back to him after she took her drink and passed the other to Ginny. "So, you want to talk about it?"

Ginny looked at her and took a sip of her drink. "No."

"Oh, come on! I'm sorry Ginny! Will you please talk to me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The conversation continued in this manner, but two vodkas later Ginny was...well, not exactly talking.

"Come on, 'Mione! Let's go dance!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but followed Ginny to the dance floor. "So, step two is find a guy," Hermione began, scanning the crowd for a hot guy. "Ooh, there's one!" she squealed, pointing to a dark-haired man who had just stepped through the doorway. His eyes scanned the crowed and rested on Ginny. Taking her body in, the man's jaw dropped, and his eyes flickered to Hermione. "He's hot!" exclaimed the (drunk) Hermione.

"Definitely," giggled Ginny, waving him over. "I'll take him!"

"Hello there, ladies," the man said sexily. Even in the flashing light of the dance floor, you could see his stubble on his chin. "May I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks, we've already had a few," replied Hermione. "I'm Hermione and this is Ginny, Mr. ...?"

The man held out his hand to her. "Parker, but you two may call me ]ames."

Ginny giggled. "Hey, James, wanna go dance?"

"Of course, ma'am," James replied, bowing low. "Anything for a lady."

The two slipped into the mass of dancing bodies, and Ginny was glad to be drunk. It made everything so much easier, like flirting and knowing what to do. She was having a fine time when James murmured in her ear,

"How about we go back to my place and slip into something a little more...comfortable?"

Ginny froze, her body pressed against his. It had been a long time since she had been...sexually active, and she glanced around but Hermione was nowhere to be found. Then Ginny realized that she needed a man, and this would help her get back on track. "Sure!" she murmured in reply, pulling him out the door into the cold night air. James led her to his car—a muggle contraption—and they drove into the London night, silent.

They pulled up at an apartment complex in muggle London, and as James let them into his apartment, Ginny felt a quiver of excitement. This would be her ticket back to life.

"C'mon," was all he said as he led her into the bedroom. James pressed his lips against hers and fell atop her onto the bed. His fingers explored along her sides, with the tips of his fingers occasionally brushing her breasts, sending thrills through Ginny's body. Yes! Ginny thought to herself, as his tongue forced its way into her mouth in a familiar way. His hands carefully slipped her out of his dress, as she undid the buttons of his shirt and tossed it to the side.

James's pants were next, until both man and woman were in naught but underwear. Ginny could easily see a bulge in his boxers, and that only heightened the tightening sensation she felt between her legs. His hands swiftly undid her bra and James paused for a moment to admire her beauty. Ginny flushed, and then went cold as she remembered that Harry used to do that.

James quickly stripped off his boxers and smirked at her, stripping off the lacy panties Hermione had chosen for her earlier. He teased her entrance, leaving her gasping. "James—oh, please, James!"

"Very well, Ginny, if you wish it," James replied, slipping the tip in. "Like that?"

"Yes—please, more, James!" Ginny cried, feeling her climax creep up on her. James slipped himself fully in, and thrust several times. Ginny's hips bucked against him, and he thrust again, as they fell into a rhythm. His lips fell on hers and stayed there as the two climaxed, riding out the waves of euphoria.

Ginny fell asleep almost as soon as they ended, eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion. It seemed a second until she awoke, the first ray of light fluttering in between the curtains. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes, as the man in bed rolled over. Ginny turned to him, meaning to give him a good-bye kiss, but as he rolled to face her, Ginny screamed.

"Harry!?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh, and was my lemon good? First lemon, check! I won't be able to post much on weekdays (school) but since I have tomorrow off I'll try to do a chapter. Please review! Also, still looking for beta(s)! Also, there is an actual Dante Road in London (I looked it up), just saying!**


End file.
